Scattered Hearts
by Aijun no Datenshi
Summary: One child can nurture the light while the darkness hides within the deepest region of the heart. I'm truly Seraphic Kitsune and I forgot my e-mail and password to that account and now I will continue off from where I began.
1. Chapter 1

Scattered Hearts, Intertwined Dreams

By: Aijun no Datenshi

Rated: R

Summary: One child can nurture the light while the darkness hides within the deepest region of the heart. Long time ago, a keyblader named Sora locked away the darkness, but his weapon, the keyblade, shattered into eight pieces that scattered to different worlds as the key to eternal darkness and everlasting light was given new forms. Fifteen years passed, Sora and Kairi are married and had a child named Roxas. Now fourteen, Roxas and his friends will go through the same trials as his father and his allies did before him.

A/N:Don't own Kingdom Hearts only the idea of this fanfiction and the characters that were created by AD and don't own the songs used in this story. "Gravity of Love" by Enigma.

**Chapter One: Calling**

**Destiny Islands**

Sitting on the wooden pier looking towards the ocean, a young boy around the age of fourteen with wild spiky dark auburn hair while his eyes were closed in concentration on the waves of the ocean. The sounds of the waves and seagulls made the silent footsteps oblivious to the boy as he was in deep thought.

"I see you're doing the same old-old, again… Roxas." A soft feminine voice stated as Roxas turned around and face the one who was talking to him. It was a girl that was the same age as him with ivory white hair and grayish blue eyes wearing on a sky blue sundress with sandals.

"Sakura… I thought you were spending the day with Kenji today…" Roxas commented as Sakura chuckled lightly and commented, "He wanted to get started on the raft today. So I decided to bother you today instead of resting." Roxas shook his head at the girl in front of his vision and decided to stand up.

"Roxas…" Sakura pleaded softly while Roxas's blue eyes were focused on her with worry and concern. Sakura's eyes became focused on the water and asked quietly, "Is it normal to forget who you are?" Roxas blinked in confusion in what she said as he asked scratching his head, "What do you mean?" Sakura just chuckled a bit and commented, "It's nothing really… I was just asking a question that's all." Roxas watched as Sakura started walking away from him and he suddenly grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Roxas whispered quietly as his bangs covered his eyes from view. Sakura nodded her head slightly and softly commented, "I forgive you, Roxas." Roxas smiled a bit and released her wrist as he focused on the other person that was silently watching the exchange.

"I see a lot has happened while I was away." Kenji stated as he removed strands of his light mauve hair from his face. Sakura bowed her head and whispered, "Sorry Kenji." Roxas growled underneath his breath unconsciously as if he was pissed at Kenji for interrupting. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and asked the same question that she asked Roxas before to Kenji.

"_O Fortuna velut Luna"_

"_O Fortune like the Moon"_

"You know I want to leave this place." Roxas commented when Kenji didn't have an answer to Sakura's question. Sakura looked at Roxas and notice he was looking at the setting sun.

_Turn around smell what you don't see_

_Close your eyes… it's so clear_

"We won't get very far with a raft," Sakura commented with a soft tone. Kenji just shrugged his shoulders and answered in a nonchalant voice, "If we have to, we can think off something else. It's boring doing the same old stuff everyday."

_Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen_

_On both ways you can get in_

Roxas noticed that Sakura was being unusually very quiet and asked with concern in his tone, "What's wrong, Sakura?" Sakura's eyes darted from Kenji to Roxas and in vise versa and asked, "Will I be able to come back here?"

_Don't think twice before you listen to your heart_

_Follow the trace for a new start_

"Sure why won't you?" Roxas countered why scratching his head in confusion as she answered, "Because I'm not from this place." Roxas chuckled a bit and commented, "We're friends no matter what happens and this place is still your home with us."

Sakura chuckled lightly and hugged Roxas tightly, surprising him as he heard her whisper, "Thank you, Roxas."

_What you need and everything you'll feel_

_Is just a question of the deal_

**Disney Castle**

King Mickey was resting on his throne as he appeared to be in deep thought over what happened in the last fifteen years. He chuckled as he remember the rebirth of Kingdom Hearts as a baby and cared for the child until the child was only one year old and sent her to the care of his close friend, Riku. He chuckled lightly as he commented calmly, "I see you decided to come fine my person first… since you can't fade away like the others."

A cloaked figure walked from the darkness with a long blade that is three fourths his size as his attention was focused on the king. "The darkness said that you have something that is of value to me in your possession."

"I will not let it be used by the wrong hands…" King Mickey stated as he removed himself off of his throne with his keyblade in his hand. The cloaked figure lunged at Mickey, but he back flipped out of the way of the figure and hit him with the keyblade. After a few parries exchanged from both combatants, Mickey was breathing heavy and kneeling as if he was catching his breath.

_In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove_

_The experience of survival is the key_

_To the gravity of love_

The cloaked figure chuckled a bit and commented, "In the way, you were fighting… I say the one I was looking for isn't here… until we find what we are looking for, the worlds will slowly fall into darkness once again." The cloaked figure disappeared into the shadows from where it came as Mickey held his head and commented, "History repeats itself once again."

"_O Fortuna velut Luna"_

"_O Fortune like the Moon"_

**Destiny Islands**

Thunder rumbled from a distance while Roxas was lying on his bed thinking about tomorrow. He won't be able to see his family in a very long time if they go through with their adventure, but he smiled about it and whispered, "I won't be alone… I have Kenji and Sakura with me no matter what." Suddenly his eyes focused on a large black sphere in the sky surrounded by crimson lightning.

_The path of excess leads to_

_The tower of Wisdom_

"What's that?" Roxas asked surprised as he jumped out of his open window to explore more. Unknown to him, his father held his head as he whispered lightly into Kairi's ear, "It will be awhile until we see Roxas again." Kairi just hugged Sora, letting the tears fall freely from his eyes as Sora tried his best to calm and reassure his wife that their son will be alright and come back to them.

_The path of excess leads to_

_The tower of Wisdom_

Roxas looked around at the destroyed pier and boats when he noticed that Kenji was surrounded by little black bug-like creatures and was fighting against him. Before he could go help Kenji, he notices the same little bug like creatures running towards him.

"Where's Sakura?" questioned Kenji with his light blue eyes darted at Roxas as he got the response, "I thought she was with you." The heartless started sinking into the ground surrounding the two as Kenji started to get surround by the darkness.

"I'm not afraid of the darkness." Kenji commented as the darkness started to wrap around him. He reached out his hand towards Roxas. Roxas was reaching for his hand, but he was smacking away the strands of the darkness away from him. Suddenly a bright light cleared away the darkness, Roxas noticed a strange weapon in his hand, but Kenji was no where to be found.

_Try to think about it…_

"Keyblade" Roxas heard echoing through his head as he looked at the weapon in his hand as he headed towards the hidden pathway as if it was on impulse. A loud scream could be heard from the hidden pathway as Roxas ran inside the pathway only to see the door once again and a cloaked figure was holding an unconscious Sakura in his arms.

_That's the chance to live your life and discover_

_What it is, what's the gravity of love_

"I never expect to find an item that can manifest into a human being…" The cloaked figure said as he snapped his fingers making the door that was behind him slowly open.

"_O Fortuna velut Luna"_

"_O Fortune like the Moon"_

"Let go of Sakura!" Roxas shouted angrily as his grip on the keyblade tighten as if he's ready to strike down the figure. A soft chuckle escaped the lips of the cloaked figure and taunted lightly, "Sakura? I wasn't even aware that this creation had a name." Roxas lunged at the figure when he was off guard, knocking Sakura into his open arms, but her body disappeared when she landed in his arms.

_Look around just people,_

_can you hear their voice_

_Find the one who'll guide you_

_To the limits of your choice_

"Sakura is Sakura, neither creation nor it! She's Sakura!" Roxas shouted in pure anger at the cloaked figure as it chuckle with malice intent. He kinda forgot his confusion when Sakura vanished when she touched him.

"I didn't expect a simple minded fool like you to understand the ways of Kingdom Hearts." The cloaked figure commented. The cloaked figure turned his back on Roxas and stated, "We will see each other again and I'll make you understand your decision in protecting that creation."

_But if you're in the eye of storm_

_Just think of the lonely dove_

_The experience of survival is the key_

_To the gravity of love_

"Her name is Sakura!" Roxas shouted as he ran after the figure only to be repelled by harsh dark winds from the door the cloaked figure walk through effortlessly. He felt something surrounding his body as he fell unconscious, not sure what will happen next.

"_O Fortuna velut Luna"_

"_O Fortune like the Moon"_

**Twilight Road**

Riku was walking by himself towards where his heart felt he was needed and started thinking about the last time he went back home, to Destiny Islands. He was carrying a small bundle in his arms to Sora and Kairi to watch over for him until he returned from his aimless wandering. He decided to name the child 'Sakura Kohana.' He remember calling the child, 'Kohana' before he left the Islands for fifteen years only to find out the darkness has became stronger and looking for the child as Mickey foreseen when he was given the child. His pale eyes wander towards the sky and notice a star falling from the sky as if it was slowly dying and whispered, "I'm sorry Sora… I'm sorry Kairi for taking away your happiness." He continues walking towards the path that will lead him to Twilight Town and hopefully for him, Twilight Station to meet up with the new keyblader of light.

Aijun no Datenshi: All done! Yay for first chapter and KH fanfiction. The song was brought to by Enigma and called, "Gravity of Love." Next chapter: Kingdom Keyblade versus GullWing Keyblade of Scattered Hearts, Intertwined Dreams.

Dictonary:

Kohana: small flower

Sakura: Cherry blossom


	2. Chapter 2

Scattered Hearts, Intertwined Dreams

By: Aijun no Datenshi

Rated: R

Summary: The darkness finally claimed Destiny Islands finally swallowing one of the few worlds that wasn't corrupted by darkness. Roxas was swallowed into the darkness finally after his assault on the cloaked figure that tried to kidnap his friend. Now what has happened to three souls that have been separated, but always connected… Starting with Roxas… *suspense music*

A/N: I don't own Kingdom Hearts only the idea of this fanfiction and the characters that were created by me. I don't own the songs used in this story. "From the Inside" by Linkin Park. For the title, I decided to change it because I want to and also I didn't feel that violence was needed just yet.

**Chapter Two: Memories**

**Radiant Garden**

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a kind feminine voice as groggy blue eyes started to focus on the world around him. Roxas slowly tried to get up and held his head and asked in confusion, "Sakura?"

"Sakura? Who's this 'Sakura'?" asked the same voice with a hint of confusion in her voice. Roxas blinked again when he noticed he was looking at a girl that appeared to be older than him with long ebony black hair that had crimson in the bangs.

"Where am I?" asked Roxas while he was trying to gain his composure to get up, but he was getting impatient and shook his head.

"This place is Radiant Garden and I'm Rin…" Rin introduced herself while raising a delicate eyebrow at him. "Who are you?"

"Roxas…" was all he said as he closed his eyes again as Rin just shook her head and called in annoyed tone, "Rikku, he fell asleep again!" Footsteps and words he couldn't grasp with his hearing were the last things he heard before he went back to sleep once again.

**Dreamland (Roxas)**

Walking around an abandon room with a dimly lit candle as the only light in the room, Roxas was looking around curiously over his surroundings. He held his head in confusion until he spotted something familiar to him and whispered quietly, "Sakura?"

_Don't know who to trust _

_No surprise_

Sakura looked at him after her focus was on the ceiling above as if she was in a daze or a trance.

"This place is so familiar yet I don't remember…" Sakura commented as her eyes were focused on Roxas. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration and commented, "I slowly keep forgetting where I grew up, my parents… everything… except the three of us. It's like something inside of me wants to forget our friendship and the time we spent together yet certain things like our friendships and the memories we made together I don't want to forget… I want to keep close to my heart and don't let them fade."

_Everyone feels so far away from me _

_Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies_

Unexpected for himself anyway, Roxas held Sakura in his arms and whispered loud enough for her to hear him, "Even if you forget me, I still protect you always." He suddenly heard a cold, amused chuckle from only a few feet behind him. Roxas tighten his arms around Sakura protectively as he turned his attention to the one who was chuckling.

_Trying not to break _

_But I'm so tired of this deceit _

_Every time I try to make myself_

_  
_"Who are you?" Roxas growled in annoyance as the cloaked figure walked out of the shadows. It appeared to be the same height as Roxas while he heard a frigid tone commented, "A creation that's able to feel and have emotions… very unusual indeed yet it's a human being with a heart without any darkness to taint it." Before Roxas could yell, he noticed that Sakura was suddenly being held captive by the cloak figure as it taunted evilly, "In this world, I can't inflict pain to you… keyblader yet she can feel pain just fine."

_Get back up on my feet _

_All I ever think about is this _

_All the tiring time between_

Roxas's eyes widen in shock as he seen a claw hand coming out of its sleeve only to have it vanish into the back of his best friend and her sudden scream of pain. The keyblade suddenly appeared in his hand as he charged for the cloaked figure only to be parried by a crimson and black weapon like his own but with bat-like wings as the handle. The cloaked figure threw Sakura against the wall roughly and started fighting against Roxas.

_And how _

_Trying to put my trust in you _

_Just takes so much out of me_

The cloaked figure slashed Roxas across the face only to create one line down his right cheek as Roxas continued to defend against the figure's assault until he started hearing voices calling his name back to reality as the cloaked figure disappeared from view.

**Radiant Garden**

"Sakura!" Roxas shouted as he woke up only to be greeted by five faces, one familiar and four others he doesn't even know. Rin shrugged her shoulders with a keyblade with bird-like wings as a handle and curve sword-like blade in her left hand, "I told you so, Uncle Squall." Squall raised a delicate eyebrow at Rin and corrected calmly, "its Leon… This is Sora's child…" Roxas looked confused at the man who called himself 'Leon' and asked, "How do you know my father?"

_I take everything from the inside _

_and throw in all away_

Leon held his head as if he was getting a headache and answered, "That was a long time ago… when there was only one keyblade of light, darkness and twilight. Yuffie… Aerith, why is that destructive fairy still here?" Yuffie kinda of chuckled at the statement and answered, "Well Squall…" Yuffie ignored the glared that Leon shot at her and continued, "Rikku couldn't possibly leave your side and with Sora's kid here… you need all the help you can get with kids with your anti-social attitude with children."

_Cause I swear _

_For the last time _

_I won't trust myself with you_

Rin and Roxas huffed indifferently and commented in unison, "We're not kids." Aerith just chuckled and commented, "Of course you're not… you guys are young adults." Rin growled in annoyance and left the room while Rikku was sitting on Roxas's lap getting too comfortable, much to his displeasure. Yuffie just chuckled and commented, "We'll explain how we know your dad at a better time."

"I would like to know right now, if you don't mind." Roxas growled in annoyance at the ones in the room. Everyone looked over at Leon as he sighed in defeat.

"I guess it's best to tell him now… instead of finding out in a critical moment… your father, fifteen years ago, was the keyblade wielder of the Kingdom key you have in your possession." Roxas looked shock and then back at the weapon and whispered quietly, "My father?"

_Tension is building inside steadily _

_Everyone feels so far away from me _

_Heavy thoughts forcing their way _

_Out of me_

"Yes, Sora was the wielder of the keyblade that represented light… but after the final battle, it shattered into eight pieces and scatter towards different worlds without us knowing the outcome." Leon stated with his fingers running through his hair. "My niece Rin turns out to have one of those pieces of the original keyblade, but its attribute is wind like you have a piece of the original that corresponds with light element." Roxas was slowly gathering all the information into his mind while he listen to Leon continuing his explanation of the past and what is currently going on.

A/N: The shortest chapter ever! That sucks man… I need video games now damn it all! Chapter Three: Keybladers on the next Scattered Hearts, Intertwined Dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Scattered Hearts, Intertwined Dreams

By: Aijun no Datenshi

Rated: R

Summary: Once upon a time, there were three keyblades… the Light keyblade, Darkness keyblade and the Twilight keyblade. Suddenly the darkness and the twilight keyblades stayed with their owners while the light keyblade was broken into eight pieces representing eight elements, light, fire, water, lightning, wind, balance, earth and void. Roxas has the light keyblade, Kingdom Keyblade as Rin has possession of a keyblade that enhances anything of wind element… Now to check on Riku, hehehe suspense music

A/N: I don't own Kingdom Hearts only the idea of this fanfiction and the characters that were created by me. I don't own the songs used in this story. "Dearest" by Do as Infinity

**Chapter Three: Keybladers**

**Twilight Station**

_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out_

Riku was waiting for his train patiently as he appeared to be in deep thought while he was thinking about the falling star he spotted while walking towards the station. He noticed that the train was coming, but suddenly everything around him stops. He notices a figure that appeared feminine wearing on the Organization XIII robes with a crimson scarf wrapped around the figure's neck.

_Everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel._

"Who are you?" asked Riku as his keyblade appeared in his hand when it was called by it's master while the figure just chuckled.

"I never thought I met the one who witness the rebirth of Kingdom Hearts as a child… tell me… did it bring you any pleasure the problems you put us through finding that one child?" The female asked calmly with a tinge of anger in her voice.

_In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes._

Riku chuckled a bit and commented, "As long as the child is safe, I can careless about your plight in finding the child, Saryx." He watched as the figure removed its hood revealing a woman with tan complexion and golden eyes with ivory white hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Saryx growled in annoyance for a moment and then suggested in a nice, friendly tone, "Maybe you should help me with your services as the keyblade wielder of twilight… we can conquer the worlds together, Riku."

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail._

Riku looked at Saryx with a raised eyebrow while a small smirk adorned his features and answered calmly, "I don't hang around those who try to use the innocent for their personal gain."

"But you are doing the same with the child, Riku… without even knowing it… sending the child to those people who would probably use her or him for their own gain for them to claim for to be in the good of things instead of in the bad."

"It depends on what a person defines as good and bad…" Riku turned his back on Saryx and commented, "I will have no dealings with backstabber and manipulator, so leave my presence at once or I'll remove you from it."

_People are all sad, so they go and forget, but--_

Saryx spat angrily at the ground he was standing on and vanished in a puff of grayish black smoke only to have time start up again as the train stopped in front of him. Riku sighed to himself and got onto the train that was going towards another world while his keyblade slowly vanished from his hand.

_For that which I should love, For that which gives me love, I will do what I can._

"I wonder you look like now, Sakura… hopefully someone is protecting you in my stead… someone like Sora." Riku whispered to himself as he closed his eyes in deep thought. Unknown to him, another star was born in the stead of the fallen one.

**Hollow Bastion**

Rin and Roxas were standing in front of the castle doors of Hollow Bastion while Rin whispered quietly, "I don't like this place, Roxas." Roxas looked over at Rin and shrugged his shoulders at her while Rin just growled at him.

"This isn't a game, Roxas." Rin warned him as she waved her finger at him as if scorning him.

_Back then, when we met, it was all awkward._

"I know it isn't a game, but I want to know what we are going against here anyway." Roxas commented while Rin just sighed.

"Heartless…" Rin answered calmly while looking up at the inky black sky. "Those without hearts… they feed off the darkness in every heart and there is darkness within every heart." Roxas raised a delicate eyebrow in confusion and commented, "You sound like an old teacher-like person just now, Rin." Rin glared at him angrily and stated, "Shut up, shorty."

_We went the long way, didn't we? _

_We got hurt, didn't we?_

Roxas returned her glare and started walking towards the gates only to be repelled back an invisible force field. Roxas landed on his butt and whined, "Owww! What the hell?" Rin walked up beside him and commented, "I guess we can't go in just yet…" Roxas got up and folded his arms in anger and frustration as he huffed, "Now what?"

"Travel… we might find other keybladers and your friends…" Rin suggested as she noticed Roxas's eyes darted towards the sky and whispered, "Kenji… Sakura…"

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail._

"Why are they so important to you?" asked Rin with her arms folded against her chest while she watches Roxas, waiting for his answer.

"They are my friends…" Roxas commented while he heard Rin chuckle at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go then… to find them…" Rin commented as she started walking away from Hollow Bastion as Roxas silently follow her.

_Back then, when we met, it was all awkward._

**Radiant Garden**

"So, it was protected by a force field after all." Aerith commented while she appeared thoughtful for only a moment. "I guess you guys will be traveling for a while." Rin and Roxas looked shock and pointed towards each other and shouted in unison, "WITH THIS IDIOT!" Aerith just chuckled a bit and stated wisely, "Well, you guys wouldn't be seen as little kids anymore, but adults able to do anything except certain things."

"You have a sick mind, Aerith." Rin commented while the older woman just chuckled at her and replied, "I've been told that a lot lately."

**Twilight Forest**

Sakura was walking through the forest with her arms folded against her chest, shaking rapidly because of bitter zephyr surrounding the area around her. She closed her eyes and whispered quietly underneath her breath, words that she barely could hear herself. She heard the cawing of birds while she continues walking the path she was on while she was searching for the missing part of herself.

_We went the long way, didn't we? _

_We got there in the end._


End file.
